


Feeling Off

by Drarrymarvelous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrymarvelous/pseuds/Drarrymarvelous
Summary: Author/Artist: DrarrymarvelousRolled: 2Rating: PGBoard Position: Slug and Jiggers ApothecaryPrompt: Harry has a need for a special potion. Minimum: 49 Maximum: 499Word Count: 465Summary: Of all the apothecaries Malfoy could work in, it had to be that one…





	Feeling Off

_My nose hairs are going to freeze if I don’t move soon,_

Harry thought as he stared apprehensively into the front window of the apothecary. The snow falling thick around him had worsened in the time he had been standing huddled in the cold. In his clenched fist was a slip of paper that his doctor had given him- a slip of paper that he wished did not exist. He shifted his weight, realizing with a start that his boot was already stuck to the ice covered sidewalk. Finally conceding defeat, he groaned and pushed his way into the small shop.

\------

If it hadn’t been for the door chime, Draco would not have heard the arrival of the customer over the mountain of boxes he was stuck behind. At the sound of the chime he straightened quickly, smacking his head on the shelf above as he did. He let out a hiss of pain, gingerly touching the goose egg that was already forming as he carefully picked his way through the back room.

_Bloody customer, this had better be worth-_

His train of thought came to an abrupt end as he saw just who the customer was. Hovering apprehensively in the middle of the shop, Harry Potter looked strange standing alone, his shoulders hunched forward as he unconsciously crumpled the paper he clutched in his fist. It was hard to say who was more surprised as Draco pulled up short in the doorway, his grey eyes widening as they met green. The defiance and unease on Harry’s face was evident, as though he were fighting the urge to run, and Draco almost managed to swallow a rude remark as he stepped up to the counter.

“Fancy seeing you here, Potter,” he drawled, “I didn’t realize I'd be graced with the presence of the chosen one today- I would have worn a better bonnet.”

Harry’s dark cheeks blushed as he stepped forward.

“Sod off, Malfoy, I just need this filled,” he snapped, pushing the paper across the counter.

Draco took the paper, his heart giving an unexpected pang of sympathy at what he read. He gazed at Harry’s downcast face, his own expression softening.

“Right away, just a moment,” he said quietly.

He started to turn away, but seeing Harry so forlorn had his heart doing some strange little backflips.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know.” He said, glancing over quickly. “It’s really not a big deal; this is one of the most common prescriptions we get, these days.”

Harry refused to look at him, staring down at his gloved hands instead. Draco sighed and leaned over the counter, ignoring the redness in the other man’s cheeks.

“You know, Harry,” he said quietly, “you aren’t the only one who went through a war.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission for Drarropoly 2018! Thank you to @kindleabroad for the amazing beta <3


End file.
